Blood Filled With Flame
by Adelina Suichi
Summary: You don't get close to Shaw unless he wants you to, so then how did Brian get away from the prison so easily. I don't think he did, so this is my twist on the movie if Shaw had actually known Brian was going to the prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!...please don't kill me…I know I should be working on my Criminal Minds story as well as my soon to be (hopefully) posted, Klaine Mr. and Mrs. Smith story, but I've been working on this one since the movie came out, because part of it bugged me. Like, if Shaw knew who everyone was and their personal info, then he should have figured that they'd be lead back to Braga, right? Welp! This is that twist! If you know me, I love twisting the storylines, so hopefully this is as good! Again! I am so sorry for the wait on the other stories, I have the CM one all written down, it's just a matter of transferring it, but I'm also stuck in one part (I completely forgot how to write a roundtable scene…) **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this! And don't worry, this stories all finished, so if I get enough (good, good criticism) feedback, the faster I'll put up the chapters! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You're lucky this doors between us." As soon as those words left his mouth, Brian regretted them. He saw Braga give a nod to one of the 'many men he had put away', and soon enough the door was opening.

"What happened to Letty is on your head." Braga stated as he inched forward.

Brian's eyes widened as he looked between the two brutes, which now had shanks in their hands, and Braga, _too late to back out now,_ he thought as he made the first hit and slammed his fist into Braga's face, effectively breaking his nose.

After taking out Braga, the rest of the fight was a bit of a blur-punches, kicks, slices, nothing too damaging-to him, but the other two guys, not so lucky. Once they were down for the count, he made his way to Braga, who was now on his bed bleeding from his now broken nose, shank in hand. "Look at me! Look at me!" Brian yelled as he held the shank threateningly above Braga.

Braga just chuckled and looked at Brian, bemused. "You won't do it." He muttered.

Brian saw red and quickly plunged the shank into Braga's abdomen, making Braga scream. "What is Shaw up to!?" He questioned as he continued to hold the shank, readying for another attack if he didn't get what he wanted.

"How do you think he knows your next move before you make it?" Braga said, breathlessly. "He's got eyes on you. Think about it."

That was definitely not what Brian wanted to hear. The fact that Shaw could potentially be anywhere and everywhere, watching them, waiting for their next move so he could just side-step it and laugh at their downfall. No, Brian did not like it at all. He lifted his hand to make the final strike against Braga, but just as he was about to make the plunge, Braga stopped him.

"No! No, wait!" Brian stopped, wondering what else this sleazy bastard could possibly say. "The only way you get close to Shaw, is if he wants you to."

Brian did NOT like the sound of that one bit. "What are you talking about?"

Braga scoffed and turned his head a little so he could spit some of the blood out, which was slowly filling his mouth, before speaking again. "Did you think he wouldn't know who you were? How you would connect it back to me? He's been ahead of the game before you were even playing."

Brian had had enough, but instead of just ending this low life's life, he decided a better punishment would be spending the rest of his life in this hell hole. Brian brought back his fist and knocked Braga's lights out, happy to finally shut him up. Though, now that it was quiet, his brain was going 100 miles per second, and the adrenaline high he was on a moment ago was slowly coming down. He slumped against the wall and slid down, putting his head in his hands. This was all his fault; if he hadn't put Letty in that cover op, none of this would be happening. _Why doesn't Dom hate me? I would hate me…hell! I would kill me! _Brian sighed and slowly got up off the ground, figuring that he should 'clean up' his cell, but when he reached his full height, his head swam and he had to use the wall to steady himself before he fell over. _What the hell? _He was sure he didn't hit his head during the fight, so a concussion wasn't possible. They didn't really hit him all that hard, and the cuts he received were shallow…nothing could explain why he was suddenly seeing double. "I'm thinkin' too much." He mumbled to himself, not really capable of thinking of a sound excuse. _I need rest, that's all._ He told himself as he dragged his unwanted cellmates out into the hall for the guards to find in the morning.

~.~

The morning brought some relief; he could finally see straight, but the downfall was a brutal headache that was just behind his eyes-oh his eyes, they were sensitive as hell. Every bit of light he came into contact with made him squint and shield them from the offending source. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he had a hangover, but he's been in prison where there is absolutely no alcohol, not even in the doctor's office. _I just need to sleep in an actual bed… and maybe some Tylenol._

True to his word, Stasiak was there to pick him up at 9am sharp. There was hardly any talk when he arrived, and in the car…and when they arrived at the airport, but just as Brian was about to exit the car, Stasiak broke. "I hope it was worth it." He said, with as much sincerity as only he could muster.

Brian sighed, causing his vision to flash white for a brief moment before his sight returned, and gave Stasiak and small smile, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace. "More than you know." He said back; his own way of saying thanks…and now that he looked at Stasiak, it was also a way to say sorry for his nose-again.

"You ever think about giving up this life? You've got a kid now…" Stasiak trailed off, knowing Brian got what he was saying.

Brian looked back at him, and he guessed Stasiak was expecting him to be angry because he was tense and ready to fight, but Brian just sighed again and shook his head. "Tried that and this is where it got me."

"Well, get some beauty sleep then, you look like shit and I want you looking nice and pretty when I catch you for real." Stasiak tried to joke, but as he looked closer at Brian, he saw dark circles forming under his eyes and his face looked a little more sunken than how it looked yesterday. Guess just one day in prison really can change a person.

Brian scoffed but smiled anyway. "Ya, right, well, thanks for your concern," His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'll be seein' you, Stasiak." Brian slowly got out of the car, dropping the handcuffs in the passenger seat before climbing up the steps to the plane to head back to London and to his family.

**~.~.~**

The plane ride did not help one bit to ease the pain that was emanating from behind his eyes, in fact, it increased it and it was now traveling throughout his whole skull, banging drums as it went. Speaking of drums, his ears felt as if they were underwater, and every sound was a dull echo. _It's probably just the altitude, they'll pop after a while…_Brian tried to reassure himself as he traveled through the airport and to the street and around the block where he left his car. _Maybe a drive will help. It couldn't possibly make it worse…_

When he reached his car, he threw his bag into the back seat and got in the front, immediately starting the engine. It wasn't the sound he normally loved of his Skyline, but it was still a beautiful sound of a beautiful engine. Well, it would have been beautiful if it didn't spike his headache. Brian immediately turned the engine off, resting his head on the steering wheel. "What the hell?" He murmured as he slowly lifted his hand to start the engine again, hoping it'll take pity on him and be quieter, but of course, the car didn't hear his prayers. It started just as loud, or maybe even louder, but either way his head did not appreciate the assault. Brian lifted his head and decided to rest once he got back to their make shift headquarters.

But as he drove, it seemed as though his vision was worsening as well as his headache, and he had no idea what could be the cause of it. He swerved so many times on the road; he was surprised he hadn't been pulled over for drunk driving.

Brian let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the HQ, knowing that if he had to continue to drive, he wouldn't have been able to; he would have crashed from not being able to see properly, or fallen asleep at the wheel because his eyelids were so heavy. He parked the car on the street and slowly headed for the elevator, his feet dragging as he pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of the ever growing headache, but seeing as it wasn't going away anytime soon, he wiped a hand down his face and tried to appear as normal as possible, not needing to take attention away from the mission.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Brian put on the biggest smile he could muster, and he saw everyone heading his way with their bags. "You son of a bitch!" Rome exclaimed as he dropped his bags and headed over to Brian. "You made it!" They clasped each other's hands and embraced, Brian trying not to wince at Rome's loud voice, before he took Tej's hand.

"Sup man?" Tej said as they embraced too. "Good to see you."

Brian smiled, or tried to, as he looked at everyone. "Good to see you too…so what's goin' on then?" He asked.

"Finally figured out their hittin' an army base in Spain," Tej explained, "Border patrol ID'd Shaw and his men crossing through last night."

Han and Gisele walked up to them too, Han giving more information as he took Brian's hand, "Hobb's and Riley went to lock down the base. They're gonna meet us there."

Brian just nodded, his head pounding and the blood pumping through his brain almost drowning out what they were saying. "Hey, you alright, Brian?" Gisele asked, as she noticed the sudden pinch in his brow.

"Hm?" Brian looked up and saw all of them looking at him with concern. "Huh? Oh, ya, no, it's just the jet lag. Where's Dom?" He questioned, trying to deter the conversation. There were passing glances amongst the crew, but Gisele answered anyway.

"He wasn't leave without you." She said, softly, pointing behind them where Dom was standing by his car.

Brian nodded and headed over there, noticing the dark expression on Dom's face. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been some cocky FBI agent…no, if he hadn't even been a cop to start with, none of this would have happened…He didn't want to get to close, so he stopped a few feet away and lowered his head; one because he was slightly ashamed at himself, and the other to lessen the light that went into his eyes. "I found out what happened to Letty." He announced, looking up at Dom. Dom looked at him and got up from where he was leaning against the car. "It's all my fault." Brian continued.

Dom looked at Brian, but not with hate or anger, he just looked at him as he always did, like he was family, his brother. "Brian," He started, "Whatever you found out, that's for you; what we're 'bout to do now, is for her." He said sincerely.

Brian just nodded, which was a bad idea as it made the world tilt to one side. Brian quickly caught himself on the car next to him and waited until the world went back to how it was supposed to. He didn't even notice when Dom came up next to him, or how he was calling his name, until he looked up into piercing, concerned, brown eyes. "I'm alright. I'm alright." He muttered, thankful that the rest of the crew had left.

Dom looked at him skeptically. "Bri, you just almost face planted into the car, you're not alright. What's wrong?" He asked as he helped Brian stand up straight before pushing him to sit on the car.

But Brian waved him off. "I'm fine, just the jet lag mixed with a headache. Nothing I can't handle. Now, come on, we've got a job to do." He brushed past Dom and headed toward the elevator, but he could still feel Dom's calculating glare on his back.

**~.~.~**

"I just got word. They caught one of Shaw's men at the base." Tej announced as he came around from behind a stack of military equipment, that they were sharing space with in the aircraft carrier they were flying in. "It's time."

They all nodded, but something about this situation seemed off to Brian. The things that Braga had said to him in his cell, and even though his brain felt like it was frying in his head, he could still get some coherent thoughts through. "Somethin's not right." Brian mumbled, getting the attention of the crew. "He wanted us to find that guy." If he could, he would have gotten up and started pacing, but his legs refused to move, so he stayed where he was, leaning against his car, Dom right next to him, continuing with his worried glances, but when Brian spoke, understanding came through. "Think about it, Interpol," He pointed to Tej, then pointed to Dom next to him, "You're face to face with him." The crew began to gather around him, and he wasn't appreciating all the heat that it was giving him, he was hot enough already.

"Brian, so what are you saying?" Rome asked tiredly.

Brian looked up at all of them, trying to cover up the sweat on his brow by running a hand down his face, as if trying to rid himself of sleep, which in a way he was. "Braga said, 'only way to get near Shaw, is if he wants you to'." He glanced at Dom, who seemed to get what he was saying.

"Tej!" He called and looked over at the techy, "Where's that component?"

Tej looked over at Dom, a semi look of understanding crossing his face. "They're movin' it to a secure location." He informed.

Dom looked around and saw all of the crew's faces, noticing that each of them were thinking the same thing. He last looked at Brian, who was glancing up at him through his lashes, smiling tiredly, almost grimacing. Dom's eyes flashed with worry, before they were back to their stoic expression. "Shaw's not hitting that base."

Brian shook his head, "He's hittin' the convoy."

Those words alone sparked something in the crew and they all went into action, except Dom, who immediately put a hand on Brian's arm to stop him from getting up.

He waited until everyone else was a good distance away before he spoke. "I want you to sit this one out, Bri."

Brian looked wide-eyed at Dom and shook his head. "No way, Dom, like hell I'm sittin' out on this. This is Letty, Dom, and it's my fault she's like this in the first place." He said, with more strength than he felt at the moment.

Dom glared at Brian as he stood up, standing slightly taller than him, and getting in his face, showing his alpha authority. "You can hardly stand, let alone drive, Brian, and I don't want you out there and slowing us down. You're givin' off heat, and I know that's no headache. Somethin's wrong, and you're not telling me; so either you don't drive, or you tell me, and maybe I'll let you sit shotgun." He demanded, noting the glazed look in Brian's eyes.

Brian was tired, and hot, and irritated, so having Dom get in his face like this, was like the first time they met all over again. Brian squared his shoulders before getting in Dom's face. "I'm fine to drive, and if you try to stop me, I'll just find another way to get down there, even if it kills me, because like you said, Dom, you don't leave family. Letty's my family too, and I'm not leavin'. You need me out there, no matter how much you think you don't, because without me, there's only two drivers, and that's not a good number to play on, especially when dealing with Shaw. You know I'm right, and you know that if I thought I would slow you guys down, in any way, if I thought that I couldn't perform well enough and possibly get us killed, I wouldn't go out there, but I know I'm fine. If you want, after we get Letty back and stop Shaw, you can play doctor, but not now." Brian vented, his voice getting raspy toward the end. He walked away from Dom before anything else could be said, trying to stifle a cough, and headed toward the others, who had quickly looked away from them when Brian made his way over. They knew something was up, but for now it seemed to be between Brian and Dom, and you don't get in between a fight with those two- that was just asking for a death wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews and all that! Greatly appreciated! So this is where the action is, because I know that the first chapter was a bit boring, I even got a bit stumped writing it because I just wanted to get to the good stuff but had to get over the boring stuff to get to this! I know I seem to be rambling, it's just I'm a bit outta it while I'm writing this AN. So, I'll just leave you with that! **

**Enjoy! Oh! And I don't own F&F, it rightfully belongs with its rightful owners! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

The convoy was headed to some secure location way on the other side of Spain, but it wouldn't make it that far, not if Shaw had anything to say about that.

"Fellas, you better hurry up, they just took the convoy." Tej's voice came over the radio in the car. "And, Dom," Brian knew what was coming next, and that was going to complicate everything with the plan, yet it was also going to spur something even greater within all of them-"Letty's with them," the need to get one of their own back. Brian could see it in Dom and Rome as their cars roared and drove just a bit faster down the highway, and Brian was right behind them, though everything was a bit of a blur, so he could be closer or further than he thought. "We stick to the plan." Dom's voice carried over the radio, holding nothing but strength. And that's where Brian drew his strength from, because even though he had told Dom he was more than capable of driving, he was far from it. He could hardly see in front of him, and he had to constantly blink to clear his vision, or wipe the sweat of his brow so it wouldn't sting his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he would figure that out after all this was over with.

"Alright, you heard the man, let's play this fast and clean, that thing is headin' your way." Tej's voice came over again, and that was the last Brian thought he would hear from him in a while, but not a moment later, Tej's unsure and slightly scared voice came over the radio once more. "Uh, guys, we gotta come up with another plan." There was a pause before he continued. "They gotta tank."

There was an incredulous silence for a moment before Rome's questioning voice came on, "I'm sorry, did somebody just say they gotta tank?"

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he didn't have to for long, because when they came from under the bridge, they saw it for themselves on the other side of the freeway. They had a tank. They had a damn tank. That was just great, another thing to give him a headache. Like this day couldn't get any worse. But he had to stay strong, he had to for Letty and for Dom, and for everyone else in their messed up family, because this was all his fault, and he would rather die than give up on it.

They continued to drive furiously, dodging cars as they went, trying to get to the point where they could make a quick U-turn and take Shaw on, but suddenly, the tank was right there, and the main gun was pointing toward them. Brian's eyes widened when a shot resounded and an explosion went off near them, catching multiple innocent people in the crossfire. Brian cursed as he swerved to avoid the worse of it, but he also cursed because more innocent lives were being lost today, and that did not make him happy.

"So, whose gotta plan B?" Rome asked over the radio.

"Plan B?" Tej's frantic voice responded, "Plan B!? We need a plan CDE, we need more alphabets!" He exclaimed, and Brian was getting tired of it.

His headache was becoming worse, and they needed to end this, now. He picked up the radio and cleared his voice before he spoke, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Hey!" He silenced them. "We do what we do best!" He exclaimed. "We improvise, alright?!" And he threw the radio down before he quickly swerved out of the way of a car he hadn't noticed before in front of him, almost losing control of the car, but he quickly corrected it before anyone could notice. He followed Dom and took a sharp U-turn, heading back toward Shaw.

They were just gaining on Shaw, when he suddenly took the tank over the divider and went to the other side, toward more innocent people, crushing them under his huge machine. Brian was furious, and he could tell the others were too. Messing with them was one thing, but bringing in innocent lives was a totally different matter. Brian's anger suddenly brought clearness to his vision as adrenaline made itself known, pushing all Brian's symptoms back and making him focus on his job.

**~.~.~**

They had done it, finally. They had caught Shaw and got Letty back, well, sort of. And not all without some repercussions, such as the many innocent lives lost, and a lot of damage to a large highway, but they still had done it. They were all happy, finally having all of their family back together again, for the most part, but something at the back of Brian's mind kept telling him that it still wasn't over, and that wasn't the only thing Brian was feeling. Now that they were done and out of harm's way, the adrenaline was starting to die down, and Brian's fatigue, headache and soreness was coming back tenfold. Brian needed to sit down, which he did, but only for a moment when he noticed the General looking at Letty and wondering what to do with her.

"Not her." Dom said, standing in front of her.

"She was working with Shaw." His pompous voice seethed.

Brian stood a bit back, close enough to a spot where he could sit down if he needed, but close enough to Dom in case he needed back up. "Was," Dom corrected, "But she's always been one of us." And Brian nodded, walking closer to Dom, showing that he was there for him, and forgetting about his own fatigue.

"Let's give them a minute." Hobbs said, but more commanded as he looked at the General. The General looked pissed but didn't say anything, just stormed out of the door, Riley following just a moment later, then Hobbs, who gave a quick nod to Dom before leaving.

Once they left, everywhere went back to where they were before, all of them still reeling over the events of the last week. Brain probably most of all, especially when he looked at Letty. He didn't know what to think, just that he knew he should apologize for everything that he put her through. All this pain, and the questions she must have, those are on him, and she should know that, even if she doesn't remember him.

He saw her get up, most likely going to talk to Dom, but he wanted to talk to her first. He tried to get up as fast as he could, but when he did, the room swam in front of him and he almost puked at how fast the room was spinning. "Hey, you alright?" Brian looked up to see Letty standing in front of him, slightly worried but trying to look nonchalant about it.

Brian nodded and looked Letty in the eyes. "Letty, I-I don't even know how to say this to you, but-but I- uh" Brian looked away and sighed, trying to get his resolve together, before looked back at her. "Everything that's happened here is because of me." He admitted, drawing in a breath, which quickly turned into a bad idea as that erupted into a coughing fit. Letty looked startled and looked around at everyone else, hoping they knew what to do, but they looked equally as startled, except Dom, who was now glaring worriedly down at them both. She was about to ask for help, but she felt a clammy hand on her arm. She looked down and saw Brian's glazed eyes looking up at her. "I'm the one that put you undercover-" He started, his voice barely above a whisper.

Letty shook her head and smiled slightly, "Stop," She said, before continuing, "I may not remember anything," And if that phrase didn't cut through Brian's heart, then the next ones did. "But I know one thing about myself, nobody makes do anything that I don't want to." She said sincerely, before nodding and walking away, glancing back every now and then, making sure that he wasn't going to keel over, which it looked like he would do any minute.

Brian smiled slightly and chuckled to himself a bit, before he felt another coughing fit begin its way up his throat, he tried to stop it, but a few coughs came up, along with something else-a dark red, sticky substance on his hand. Brian stared at it wide eyed before quickly wiping it on his jeans as he heard the door open and Hobbs booming voice, "Hey, Toretto! You need to hear this." He was dragging in Shaw with him. What did that son of a bitch want now, can't they just leave and go home already? He wanted to crawl into bed with Mia and Luke, and just lie there for the rest of his natural born life, but this dick had to have the last words. Brian slowly stood up, with the help of the wall, but didn't move far from it, feeling that if he did, he'd collapse, and he did not want to do that in front of this man.

Everyone began standing in front of Shaw, waiting to hear what he had to say, but what they didn't want to hear was, "You really think you've won, haven't you?" There was silence, as none of them wanted to stoop to this guy's level, but that didn't matter, because he just continued anyway, looking at everyone individually, and when he looked at Brian, he swore he could see a smirk. "This code you live by, is the very reason why you weren't even in the game." He paused, Brian guessed for dramatic effects, you know, normal bad guy behavior during these type of situations. "I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn't walk away, Toretto, but you didn't listen. I told you I could reach out and break you, whenever I want, and I have." He looked over to Brian, who was now slowly making his way over to Dom, "How are you feeling, Brian? A bit under the weather?" He asked sarcastically, causing everyone to turn to Brian, whose eyes had widened, before narrowing. He tried to make his way toward Shaw, but he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Roman called out to him and went to his side as Dom swung back to Shaw, anger in his eyes, "What did you do to him?"

Shaw scoffed, "So this is how it's going to go down," He started, not answering Dom's question, "You're going to cut me loose from these cuffs, you're going to hand me the chip, and I'll walk out of here and you're not going to follow."

"You must be joking?" The General asked.

Shaw narrowed his eyes and Dom, "If you want Brian to live to see his wife and baby; oh yes, I know about Mia and the little tike, I have my men surrounding the house as we speak." Shaw threatened, lighting the fire under Dom and Brian.

Brian quickly surged up and made his way to Shaw, throwing a weak punch at his face, and missing by a mile. Roman and Tej quickly took Brian back, practically holding him up as he sagged into them, coughing up more blood. Brian could hear Rome talking to him, he could hear his voice, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. It was like he was under water, and everything was muffled. He heard Shaw continuing talking, and he just knew that he was negotiating his release. He wanted to get up and tell Dom not to do it, but then he thought of Mia and Luke, and how if they didn't do it, they'd die…if it was just him that was on the line, he would have no problem dying right here while Shaw rotted in prison, but it wasn't, and they had no other choice. The next thing he heard was multiple guns being drawn, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on. He slowly lifted his head and saw Hobbs pointing the guy at the General, telling him to let Shaw go, and he saw Shaw and Dom having a glare off. "Dom…" He whispered, before the black edges drew nearer, and soon he could see no more, feel no more, hear no more…there was only darkness, and he embraced it.

**~.~.~**

**Alriiiiiight, cliiiiff haaaanger (For some reason I imagined Linda from Bob's Burgers saying that…) Tell me how you liked it! I am by no means a doctor or a nurse, I don't know anything medical actually, and so all these symptoms are just symptoms for a poison in my head. So, be free to give me constructive criticism! Thaaaaanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I'm soooo sorry! This was supposed to be posted like a week after the second chapter but then real life got in the way with work and school and all other shit. Anyway! I'm sorry this is late, buuuut it is longer AND the LAST CHAPTER. It includes the short little epilogue. SO, I hope you enjoy this! And tell me what ya think! Thanks and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Dom, the crew, Hobbs and the rest of the military personal in the room, watched as Shaw walked out with his men and **Riley**, Riley of all people. "I see you on the horizon, I make the call and the girl's dead, and Brian won't get the antidote, which I will drop on the tarmac once we take off." He explained, coldly as he walked out. There was silence for a moment before a voice broke it.

"Brian? Hey, man, gotta stay awake. Brian!" Romans frantic voice drew them all back to the issue they could see. "Dom, man, he's not wakin' up, and he's got blood on his lips." Roman looked up at Dom then looked down at the now passed out Brian, who was being held up by Roman and Tej.

Dom walked over and took Brian's face in his hands, slapping it a few times. "Hey, Buster, time to wake up! Hey! Brian!" He slapped Brian, harder than before, eliciting a groan from the blonde man. There were sighs of relief as hazy blue eyes met brown. "Hey, bud, you gotta stay awake, got it?" Brian groaned again, and Dom thought he was going to go back to sleep, but he noticed that Brian was trying to get his legs under him, but he kept failing. "Hey, hey, don't strain yourself." He looked up at Rome and Tej, "We need to sit him down somewhere." They moved him back to where he had been sitting and sat him there. Dom knelt down in front of him and tapped him on the cheek, trying to get Brian to be more responsive. "Hey, you still with me?" Brian hummed and tried to nod, but almost pitched forward at the effort. Dom chuckled softly, though it was a bit stressed, he still tried to make light of it. "Always a light weight."

Brian blinked a few times, as if trying to understand what Dom was saying, then he opened his bloodied mouth, speaking hardly above a whisper, "Mia…Luke…" He muttered.

Dom placed a comforting, large hand on the side of Brian's neck, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Hobb's has already got people goin' to the house. Let's worry 'bout you. How you feelin'?" Dom asked, trying to steer his brother's thoughts to something else, knowing that if he knew Mia and Luke were in danger, he's push himself to the brink of death and never be able to return.

"Like…shit…" Brian tried to chuckle, but it only came out as a cough. So suddenly, that it took Dom a little by surprise, Brian lifted his head with all his strength and glared at Dom, but it was not directed at him, "I-I want…want to help…please, Dom…"

Dom shook his head, "You're way too weak to even stand, Brian-"

"Adrenaline…" Brian cut him off.

Dom looked at him confused before Han spoke up, "He' right. If we give him a shot of adrenaline, he'll be almost fully functional for a few hours." Everyone turned and glared daggers at Hans, who put his hands up in surrender, "I was just only saying what he was thinking. I wasn't actually agreeing with it."

"Dom…please. I-I can't just…just sit round…I nee-need to help…Mia, Luke…my family-OUR family is in trouble." Brian pleaded, mustering up strength he didn't possess. "I need to know…that if I go-" He held up a hand to stop Dom from interjecting, knowing that he didn't want him to think that way, "If I go…I need to know…that I-I fought…fought for our family…please, Dom, let me fight."

There was silence as the crew stared at Brian with awe and admiration (and some with a look as if he had grown a second head). Dom was the first to react, his eyes looking into his brother's with understanding. He smile was small, but there, "Alright, I don't like it, but alright." He looked back at Hobbs and he nodded, leaving the room to go look for the needed product. He looked to the others. "Everyone, get ready, we're taking the fight to Shaw." His voice the same commanding voice that no one could back down from, not that anyone would at this moment. This time, it was very personal. Everyone nodded and left to gather their things, and when they all left is when Hobbs came back in with two giant syringes. Dom nodded his thanks.

"Hopefully you won't need two, because if you use two, I don't know how his body will take it." Hobbs informed, looking at Brian with something akin to some kind of worry, or maybe it was pity, Dom could never tell.

Dom took the syringes, "He'll only need one. We'll get him the antidote." He said, determination the only thing to be heard in his voice. Hobbs nodded before leaving the two of them alone. Dom watched Hobbs leave for a moment before turning back to Brian, who seemed to fighting a fight with his eyelids, and he was losing. Dom lightly slapped Brian's cheek and got Brian to look at him as he held up the syringe. "You sure about this?" Brian could only nod, but his eyes held all his conviction, leaving no trace of doubt. Dom nodded back as he took the cap off, "Count of three- one, two-" he stabbed the syringe in Brian's leg and quickly push down the plunger.

Brian gave short shout of surprise before he cut himself off. The effects were almost instant as he suddenly felt most of the energy that had been leaving him the past day, suddenly return full force and put into overdrive. He sprung off his feet, almost knocking Dom back (in surprise of course), big grin on his face and a shout of glee out of his mouth. He jumped around a few times, feeling as though he could run a full marathon in minutes, until he felt a weighted hand come down on his shoulder. He looked back at Dom and saw the serious expression on his face. Brian immediately calmed down as much as he could with all his built up energy, "I'm ready. Let's do this."

**~.~.~**

They were racing (always racing, nothing less) toward Shaw and his plane, everyone prepared and ready to engage, no one else from their family was going to be lost to them-no today, not ever again. There were three jeeps visible in front of them, and they all knew which one contained Shaw, but he was to be left alone, he was Dom's. Everyone knew what they were to do, it was just a matter of getting it done in time before the plane took off. Dom glanced over at Brian and noticed the small beads of sweat reappearing on his brow. Small bits of worry began to settle in his stomach, knowing that the adrenaline was not going to last as long as Han said it would.

"I'm fine, Dom." Brian said, noticing the glance. He looked over to Dom, quickly glancing to Letty in the back, as if speaking to her as well. "Ride or die, remember?" That phrase seemed to spark something in both of them, and the worry was quickly pushed back as Dom floored the car, shifting gears, and tried to close the distance between them and Shaw.

The plane's cargo doors opened and Shaw quickly pulled his car in, but Dom was not far behind. With one last look at Brian and Letty, Dom maneuvered around the other cars and zipped into the plane, not stopping until they hit Riley and she went over the car. They all exited the car, guns at the ready, Dom firing the first shot, his shotgun just barely missing Shaw as the man crouched down behind some crates, holding a small silver case in his hands. And it was not the chip. Dom shot again as the man ran deeper into the plane. Brian made to follow but was quickly hauled up by his throat by a taller and bigger man than Hobbs. The man threw Brian onto the hood of the nearest car, causing Brian to lose all the air in his lungs. The man's hands though, never left his throat, so getting air back into his lungs was becoming more difficult by the second, and it didn't help that he could feel the effects of the adrenaline slowly fading. He needed to act fast. It was then that he heard Shaw yelling, and knew that he was close. Thoughts of Mia and Luke swarmed his mind, ridding himself of any fatigue or doubts he was having as his instinct to protect took over. It also helped that he could still remember some of his academy training from way back in the day. He brought his arms inside the other mans and pushed out at his elbows, dislodging the man's hands from his throat. He threw a quick jab at the man's face to disorient him as he slipped out from under him and hopped on top of the car, jumping to the next until he was Shaw's face come out from the isle of crates, and he jumped, punching the man right in the face. And he kept punching, until Shaw saw an opening and took it, hitting Brian in the temple. Brian stumbled back a bit until his back hit the nearest car.

"You know, I am quite surprised you even survived this far. Braga must have not given you a good amount, you should have been dead hours ago." Shaw mocked as he picked up a lead pipe from the ground, slowly making his way toward the disoriented Brian.

In his mind, Brian knew he should move, but his body just wouldn't respond. The adrenaline was almost worn out. He tried to picture Mia and Luke, the reason why he was fighting, but the pictures were faded, blurry, he couldn't focus on them. His thoughts were getting jumbled, and it felt as though he was staring into the sun as his eyes continuously darted around. He was vaguely aware that he had slid down the car and that Shaw was talking, inching ever so closely to him. He needed to get up, to fight, he couldn't lay down and die- that just wasn't him! Brian tried to focus his mind and eyes as he looked around for something to fight with. He saw something yellow on the ground near him, by the front tire of the car, and as his eyes focused he noticed it was the other adrenaline syringe. He had heard the warning earlier from Hobbs, though it was a bit fuzzy, but he knows that if he were to take that, it could end up killing him faster. Shaw was now standing directly in front of him, smirking away as he noticed Brian's struggle to focus, but as Brian's eyes continued to dart around, he noticed Dom behind Shaw, fighting the bigger, white Hobbs. They locked eyes, and something in Dom snapped, Brian could see it, especially when he looked to Shaw, who was now lifting his pipe, getting ready to strike. Brian saw it all in slow motion-Dom backing up before running and jumping, head-butting the other man so that he fell against the crates, which fell onto Shaw. Brian saw the moment for what it was and grabbed the syringe, taking the cap off with his teeth, he used the last bit of strength he had left and jabbed it into his chest. He could practically hear Mia yelling at him in his head, telling him what an idiot he was and how dangerous what he just did was, or maybe that was Dom, who was now crouched in front of him, concern clearly evident in his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking, Brian!?" He exclaimed, taking the used syringe out of Brian's hands and throwing it behind him somewhere.

Brian shook his head clear of the fog that was slowly fading away. The effects weren't like last time, but he could still feel them. He slowly got up with help from Dom before answering, "I was thinking that you need me alive for just a little bit longer." He tried to joke, which seemed to make Dom's eyes flare with anger, though at his words or the situation, he wasn't sure. "Look, man, you can yell at me all you want after we get that chip and kick Shaw's ass."

Dom seemed to be debating something before finally settling, as if he knew something Brian didn't. "Alright, fine, but I need your help outside. Take one of the cars and stop this plane from flyin'. Doesn't seem like the others are makin' much progress." He instructed, noting that Shaw was beginning to rouse, along with the other big guy.

Brian shook his head, "No, man, I'm not leaving you hear to take these guys on your own."

"He's not alone." Hobbs stated as he came out from behind some crates.

Dom just smiled, not even glancing back, as if he knew Hobbs would be there, which, he probably did. Have faith, as he says. Brian looked between the two, then to Shaw and the third biggest guy, before nodding and taking off to one of the cars. Taking one last glance back at Dom and Hobbs, before flooring it in reverse, but it wasn't long after he left that one of the racecars soon followed. Of course, how could they forget 'female Brian'? Brian quickly whipped his car around and the chase began. He tried very hard to stay ahead, but knew that this couldn't go on. He noticed that they were coming close to a small brick wall, which littered the edges of the airport tarmac, and soon a plan formed. He drove up as close as he could before slamming on his brakes, knowing that the racecars front would lift him off the ground and send him behind that racecar, sending her crashing into the wall…which is exactly what happened. Brian smiled to himself, before spinning the car around heading back toward the plane.

Once Brian got close enough, he noticed the plane was slowly taking off, weighed down only by three cars. He needed to act fast, he could already feel himself growing tired, and not the good kind either. Darkness was closing in fast, as his breathes grew more rapid. He shook it off as much as he could as he drove closer to Han and Gisele, noticing that they were having trouble of their own. He shifted gears and got as close to them as he could. He saw Gisele hanging off the side of the car and made eye contact with Han, letting him know that he's got her, it'll be a tough landing, but he's got her. Hand was probably going to lower her down further, if it hadn't been for the man that snuck up behind him, causing Gisele to let go early so she could shoot. She landed hard on the hood of Brian's car, but she held on and made it to the passenger seat, breathing heavy and holding her arm over her abdomen. "Thanks." She gasped out. Brian would have replied if darkness hadn't taken over his eyesight for a few seconds before dispersing. In those seconds though, he swerved and almost crashed into the floating cars ahead. Gisele looked at him with concern, about to ask if he was okay, but knew that would be a stupid question. She caught sight of something in the backseat and brought it out. It was one of the grappling hooks. She held it up and smiled, "I hope you're a better shot than me. I'll drive." She said, handing him the gun and shooing him out the door. He knew what she was doing, and he appreciated it. He couldn't drive, but the wing of the plane was so huge, even if he did waver, at least he'd his some part of it. He slowly climbed out the window as Gisele slid into the driver's seat. It took him a moment to figure out where to aim, but once he saw where Gisele had hit hers, he knew that he needed to take into account to wind and the turbine, so he aimed a bit off and was thankful that his guess had been right as it hit the flap of the wing. He gave a holler out loud as he shimmied his way back into the car and into the passenger seat. Gisele hit the gas pedal and shot forward with great effort as they tried to take the plane down, which, surprisingly, seemed to be working. The looked at each other and smiled, but it was soon short lived as Brian gasped and doubled over in pain. The effects of the two adrenaline shots and whatever Braga poisoned him with, were now teaming together to make his body feel as though hell itself decided to relocate to inside his body. He could hear Gisele yelling at him, but it was all fuzzy. The darkness was back and with full vengeance. It was not letting up, no matter how much Brian fought. He was vaguely aware of everything turning orange around them, whether that be hell coming to the outside world, or they finally managed to take down the plane, Brian wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt as though he was being burned alive and he needed relief, and the only relief seemed to be the darkness, and though it terrified him, knowing he might never come out of it again, he knew that Shaw was dead, and his family was safe. So if he lost himself to darkness, he would lose himself with gratitude.

**~.~.~**

When Dom had helped Letty out of the plane, he knew he wasn't done, and seeing out of the corner of his eye Shaw running toward his jeep only confirmed it. He chased after the man and opened up the passenger door, quickly throwing a fist before the other man could even do anything else. He made to grab for the antidote but was pushed back with a punch. Dom didn't have time for this as he moved forward and punched Shaw in the face, stunning him before grabbing a handful of hair and slamming it on the steering wheel. Feeling satisfied when Shaw went limp, Dom grabbed the antidote and quickly exited the car, watching as Shaw's body went through the windshield and out of the plane, falling to his death. Dom sat there a moment, just staring at where Shaw's body flew out before realizing that that could happen to him too if he didn't get moving. It was already too late to jump out of the plane, so he did the next best thing. He jumped into the nearest car and gunned it, feeling the plane making its fast descent to the ground. He pushed the car past all of the other obstacles on the plane until he finally reached the front, just as the plane began to set fire and crash. The car jumped out and flew for a good few seconds, the feeling of weightlessness felt amazing to Dom, until the car landed and not a smooth one either. It rolled and flipped, and Dom tried his best not to tense, having been in enough accidents to know that tensing only causes muscle and bone damage (that's why the drunks always walk away…). Once it stopped though, it wasn't over as he was soon engulfed with orange flames, but that wasn't going to stop him, he had family to save. He looked around and spotted the silver case just below him as he hung upside down in his car. He undid his seatbelt with little effort and grabbed the case before making a fast getaway out of the car and flames. As he exited the flames, his pace slowed as he saw his family (and Hobbs) waiting there for him, his eyes immediately going to Letty as she furiously made her way toward him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She demanded, poking him in his chest.

Dom merely smiled as he helped up the small case with one hand and a bigger case in the other. "Had a family and a world to save." He stated simply. Hobbs was walking toward him, opening his mouth to say something, when a cry stopped everyone in their tracks. Dom whipped around until he saw Gisele and Han helping a writhing Brian out of the car. His face was pinched in pain, but Dom could tell that he was unconscious. Dom practically threw the chip case at Hobbs before dashing over to Brian's side, opening the case as he went and taking out the syringe. No one was sure that this was actually an antidote, but they didn't have time to run tests on it, because they could tell that Brian didn't have a lot of time left and he was just barely hanging on. Dom knelt by Brian and put a comforting hand on his forehead. "It's gonna be alright, Brian, just hold on." He reassure as he readied the syringe, filled with a strange orange liquid. If this was an antidote, then he hoped that it could at least give Brian some peace…Dom hated that thought, but it would be the only thing to keep him sane if this went wrong. He glanced at the others and saw similar thoughts in their eyes. "Sorry, Bri, this is gonna sting a bit." He muttered as he stabbed the syringe right where Brian's heart was and injected the liquid. Then, it was the waiting game. Second, minutes ticked by before a change was seen, and it was a good one. Brian's face began to relax, his body uncurled, and a deep breath was taken and then another, until they were even, maybe a bit close together, but he was breathing almost normally. But, the thing they were waiting for never came; Brian's eyes didn't open. His breathing and heartbeat continued, but there was no sign of him coming back to consciousness. They weren't sure what to make of that. Was the liquid in the syringe a cure, or something worse?

"His body probably just needs rest." Gisele stated softly, but didn't look to sure as she looked around at the others.

Dom looked down, wishing to see those baby blue eyes look back at him so he knew that he was fine; so that he knew that Luke still had a daddy. With his hand still on Brian's forehead, he pushed back some of the hair on his forehead in such a fatherly gesture, that the others were a bit shocked. "C'mon, Bri, time to wake up, Buster." He whispered, but nothing happened.

**~.~.~**

As they pulled up to 1327, they could see the going-ons of a barbeque happening, and it brought back old, happy, and even some melancholy memories back. Though the house may look a bit dilapidated after all the years it's been vacant, and weeds covered the overgrown, brown grass and hedges, almost blocking the view of the front of the house, it still felt like home, and nothing could replace that feeling. Yeah, living in Spain was beautifully amazing, but it wasn't exactly home. Home isn't a big villa, with a beautiful view and gorgeous whether, it's where the heart is, as the saying goes, and these hearts always tended to drift back to this home, no matter what, even if they were millionaires. As they exited the car, the other thing the noticed was Hobbs and Elena driving away, giving them both waves and nods before driving off in the Humvee. They watched them leave before making their way up the driveway, past the rebuilt, black, 1970 Charger, and to-

"Well! If it ain't sleepin' beauty!" Yelled Rome as he held up a plate of buns.

"Welcome back, Brian!" Tej exclaimed, lifting his beer in salute.

Han and Gisele both waved but were too busy talking and holding each other that they couldn't say a word. Brian knew how they felt.

Brian smiled as he nodded at them, not able to hug or clap hands, as his were full of baby at the moment. Since he woke up yesterday (after almost of week of sleeping, having everyone worried, though the doctors said it was a self-induced coma to help heal his body), he had not been able to stop hugging and kissing both his beautiful wife and child. "Nice to be back!" He called back, smiling widely as he continued to look around, giving his son the grand tour of the outside before walking up to Dom and Letty. "Hey, Dom." He greeted as Mia gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Dom smiled, "Welcome back home, Brian. Good to see you walkin' around." He said sincerely, though the smile stayed.

Brian readjusted Luke in his arms as he replied, "Legs are still a bit wobbly, but other than that, I feel great! Now, this is where I'll help you build your first car." He said the last part to his son, giving him the tour of the garage.

"His first car better be a Charger." Dom teased.

Brian looked back at him and smiled, "You mean a Skyline." Brian corrected.

"The kids a Torretto." Dom defended, still smiling.

Brian shook his head as his smile grew, "You're confusin' the kid."  
>Dom chuckled and took Letty's hand, "Mia, you gonna let him get away with this?"<p>

"Grubs on! Come and get it!" Tej hollered.

There were moans of joy at the thought of eating good barbeque, especially coming from Brian, after not having a decent meal in such a long time. He handed Luke to Mia as he pulled out a chair for them before sitting down next to her, instantly noticing Rome take a chip and eat it. He pointed up at him, "First bite. He's got grace! House rules, man, house rules." He announced, laughing as Rome grumbled, saying he didn't care.

Everyone chuckled, but was silenced as Dom sat down at the head of the table (where he belonged) and nodded to Rome, "Okay, Roman, bless our table."

The actions were instinct as everyone grabbed one another's hands and bowed their head as Rome said grace, "Father, thank you, for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we made, cuz that is what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty home. And most of all, thank you for fast cars."


End file.
